Mi cantante
by FiraLili
Summary: La vida pone muchas pruebas. Pero el corazón no cambia pero... ¿Eso es cierto? -¿Encontraste a esa persona a quien amas? -Sí.


**¡Hola! Regreso con otro one-shot, se me ocurrió después de una "discusión" por el face, Yani este shot dedicado a ti. Por ser un fiel seguidora, amiga y ahora hermana. Espero te esté yendo muy bien en la universidad.**

**Bueno aquí tiene, explicaciones al final.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece a si como tampoco ninguno de sus personajes.**

**Mi cantante.**

Suspiro por décima vez. El ruido era ensordecedor y las luces eran tintineantes.

-Creo que me duele la cabeza- se masajeo las cienes lentamente- las matare, les dije que tenía un examen muy importante mañana.

_-Por favor- Sango junto sus manos en señal de petición- tienes que venir._

_-Sango no puedo, tengo que estudiar mañana tengo un examen muy importante y no pued…_

_-Vamos Kag, solo un ratito y volvemos- Rin la abrazo por la espalda- ¿Si?_

_Kagome suspiro._

_-Chicas enserio otro día sería perfecto pero ahora en verdad no puedo- la azabache intento deshacer el abrazo. _

_-Kagome no seas aguafiestas, te conseguimos un boleto VIP y…_

_-¿Me consiguieron?- el tono receloso en que lo menciono hizo que ambas chicas sonrieran algo nerviosas._

_-Bueno, conseguir que te lo regalaran es lo mismo pero lo que importa es que tienes que venir, por favor te lo pido desde el fondo de mi corazoncito- Kagome rodo los ojos._

_-Chicas- ambas hicieron ojos de cachorrito, la azabache suspiro- está bien, está bien pero solo un ratito… ¿Quién va a tocar?_

_-¡KOGA!- gritaron emocionadas._

_-Demonios…_

Kagome alzo su vista intentando encontrar a sus amigas entre el gentío de gente que se hallaba esperando a que iniciara el concierto, el espacio que los Ookami habían elegido para su concierto era ideal, era un espacio amplio y aunque tenía su pase VIP prefirió no entrar y quedarse con sus amigas pero estas había huido a quien sabe dónde.

-Definitivamente las matare- se alejó del gentío que se había aglomerado alrededor del escenario, del gigantesco escenario y se fue a apoyar contra la valla que estaba al fondo, abrió su libro de matemáticas avanzadas e intento concentrarse en la lectura, cosa que no logro- oh si, morirán.

-Oye - Kagome no alzo la vista sino que aun la tenía clavada en su libro- veo que tienes un pase VIP.

-Si- fue su seca contestación, el pase colgaba alegremente en el cuello de la azabache.

-Entonces ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

-¿Acaso importa? Voy a escuchar música tanto aquí como allá.

-Entiendo… no te ves muy contenta- Kagome gruño como respuesta- ¿Acaso no hay alguien especial a quien hayas venido a ver? ¿Algún enamorado?

Una leve risa estremeció al joven.

-Eso es confidencial… y para su información fui arrastrada literalmente a este concierto – se levantó para luego clavar sus ojos achocolatados en los del joven de fría mirada, un estremecimiento bajo por su columna al ver sus ojos- pero tal vez tú sepas la respuesta a esa pregunta, adiós.

El joven solo la observo mezclarse entre la gente, sonrió de lado mientras se levantaba y se ponía sus lentes oscuros que se había quitado al hablar con ella, se ajustó la gabardina negra igual y se fue por el lado contrario al que tomo Kagome, un viento caprichoso hizo volar su sombrero revelando una cabellera plateada.

…

Kagome se tapó los oídos, los gritos de las mujeres en verdad lastimaba. Suspiro no podía estudiar y no podía irse a casa, ¿Por qué? Porque sus "adoradas" amigas tenían la llave del coche, así que se puso hacer lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, mirar a los cantantes. Sobre todo al mayor de ellos.

Koga Okami.

Desvió la vista sonrojada, Dios se estaba comportando como un Fan más. Y ella sabía que era mejor que eso.

-Y todo por culpa de esas dos y hablando de ellas- por fin las había encontrado, camino firmemente hacia ellas- niñas.

Las dos amigas se estremecieron, un escalofrío bajo por sus columnas. Estaban en problemas.

-Kagome, amiga- Sango estaba un poco asustada.

-¿Amiga?

-Vamos Kagome no seas aguafiestas, disfruta a esos dos, el mayor no está nada mal…

-¡RIN!- Kagome se había molestado al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba.

-Bueno yo solo decía- sonrió encantada ante la reacción de su amiga- además tengo novio, Kohaku se molestaría.

Sango solo meneo la cabeza para después abrazar a Kagome.

-¿Enserio no sabes porque estás aquí?- pregunto incrédula.

-¿Para molestarme y hacer que repruebe mañana?

Lo que recibió fue un zape de parte de la castaña.

-Claro que no, hoy es tu cumpleaños.

La morena se quedó sin palabra, parpadeo mucho antes de que pudiera asimilar las palabras de su amiga. Para eso, Rin y Sango se habían abalanzado a ella.

-¡Felicidades, Kagome!

-¿Mi cumpleaños?

-Pues claro, estar muy metida en los exámenes te hizo olvidarlo así que este es tú regalo- respondió Rin con un toque de picardía.

Kagome se sonrojo.

-Bueno espero te guste y por cierto, ve inmediatamente a la zona VIP, no nos esforzamos en vano- Kagome les sonrió a sus amigas antes de darles un gran abrazo en agradecimiento.

…

Kagome se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo mirando al hermano mayor que escuchando sus canciones. Pues el joven con quien había hablado anteriormente estaba a su lado. Era extrañó pero sentía un escalofrío al estar cerca de él. Dirigió su mirada a los tres hermanos Koga que era el mayor y los dos menores Ginta y Hakaku. Aunque ya habían pasado 2 horas cantando y bailando seguían fresco. Suspiro al verlo, dirigió su mirada a su compañero. Al parecer solo ellos dos habían conseguido boleto VIP.

-Gracias por su hermosa presencia señoritas- la voz de Hakaku hizo gritar a todas- ahora nos toca despedirnos con esta última canción. Koga.

Él tan sola cabeceo. Eso hizo enloquecer a las fans.

Para sorpresa de muchas, Koga se alejó del micrófono se dirigió hacia mí.

-Compañero es tu momento- la morena se sorprendió al ver como el joven se levantaba, se subió a la tarima y bajo la atenta mirada de todos, se quitó todo lo que guardaba su identidad.

Silencio.

El estruendo que le siguió no fue envidiable, pues quien se alzaba ahora frente a todas esas Fans era nada y nada menos que Sesshomaru Taisho, él cantante estrella. Y junto a Inuyasha su segunda voz, el cual había aparecido de la nada con una sonrisa seductora hicieron perder la cordura a muchas. Posiblemente a la morena igual.

La música comenzó a sonar, un instrumento que nadie alcanzo a reconocer estremeció a la azabache.

-Esta canción tiene dueña- su voz hizo gritar a muchas, Sesshomaru sonrió de lado.

¡Dios mío! Esa sonrisa fue en detónate para muchas desmayadas. Kagome solo sonrió.

-_Supe que tú eras mía desde que te vi_- Kagome se congelo-

_dentro de mi alma sé que estás junto a mí_

_No pienses más, seguro estoy.  
No sufras más, tu corazón dirá... _

_Siento que tu futuro está ligado a mí,  
buscas una señal y no ha llegado a ti._

_No insistas más, ya llegará  
no temas más, tu corazón dirá... _

_Tu corazón,  
escucha tu corazón.  
El cielo se partirá  
y espero que mi amor te bañe._

_Óyeme bien,  
no miente tu corazón,  
y si eres fiel a su voz,  
yo sé que te guiará directo a mí. _

(Tu corazón... es verdad) 

_Alguien te ayudará que está muy junto a ti_- Sango y Rin sonrieron-  
_yo podría hacerlo todo si confías en mí  
¿Por qué dudar?  
Hay que aceptar,  
no desconfiar,  
así verás la luz... _

_Tu corazón,  
sé fiel a tú corazón.  
El cielo se partirá  
y espero que mi amor te inunde. _

_Óyeme bien,  
no miente tu corazón,  
y si eres fiel a su voz,  
yo sé que pronto te traerá a mí. _

(Y es verdad) 

_Él sabe lo que es bueno _(está en ti)

_Déjate llevar por él_ (y es verdad)

_Él te enseñará_ (tú corazón, es verdad)

_Mi corazón me lleva a donde tú estás,  
él llegará sin duda a donde tú estarás.  
No hay que dejar de disfrutar  
ni hay que perder la oportunidad... _

_Tu corazón,  
escucha tu corazón.  
El cielo se partirá  
y espero que mi amor te bañe. _

_Óyeme bien,  
no miente tu corazón,  
y si eres fiel a su voz,  
yo sé que te guiará directo a mí _

_Tu corazón,  
sé fiel a tú corazón.  
El cielo se partirá  
y espero que mi amor te inunde. _

_Óyeme bien,  
no miente tu corazón,  
y si eres fiel a su voz,  
yo sé que pronto te traerá a mí... _

(Tu corazón, es verdad) 

(La situación es loca,  
no hay por dónde empezar.  
la cosa no es tan fácil,  
más escucha tu corazón,  
dentro de ti ya sientes  
que pronto él llegará.  
la cosa no es tan fácil  
más escucha tu corazón) 

(Es verdad, tu corazón)

(Es verdad, tu corazón)

Cuando la voz de ambos se extinguió, el silencio gobernó el lugar pero solo fue por segundos. Pues los aplausos y gritos se empezaron a escuchar.

-¡LOS AMAMOS!

-¡TE AMO SESSHOMARU, INUYASHA!

Kagome se había quedado sin habla. Esa canción hablaba de un amor. Él estaba enamorado. Su corazón dolía. Se sintió mareada por unos segundos. Se reincorporo, salió de espacio de VIP y fue en busca de sus amigas, quería irse enseguida.

-¡Sango, Rin!

-¿Que pasa Kag? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Creo que ya debemos irnos, el concierto ya acabo- susurro con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Sango y Rin intercambiaron miradas preocupadas antes de asistir con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, Kag pero tenemos que ir primero a un lado, ven acompáñanos. La azabache asistió y solo se dejó guiar por sus amigas, lo que no vio es como ellas sacaban otras tarjetas VIP que tenían escondidas entre sus ropas.

…

-Bien espera aquí, nosotras iremos a ver unas cosas y enseguida te llevamos a casa- ella asistió.

Se recostó en el sillón en que estaba, tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable y quería irse. Pasaron unos cincos minutos cuando oyó como se abrí la puerta nuevamente.

-Regresaron rápido- susurro aun con los ojos cerrados.

_Ellas _no contestaron. Tan solo sintió como unas manos la abrazaron por detrás. Ella se estremeció al reconocer el aroma.

-¿Sesshomaru?

-…-Kagome suspiro pero se relajó entre sus brazos.

-¿Te volverás a ir?- su tono estaba acabado.

-No.

-¿Esa canción…? ¿Encontraste a esa persona a quien amas?

-Sí.

Ella sonrió tristemente, había tenido razón hace dos años, el encontraría a alguien. Estaba feliz por él. En verdad esta ¿feliz?

-¿Quién es?

Se dejó envolver entre los brazos de su cantante favorito. Hace mucho que no se sentí así. Un susurrar hizo que la morena se sonrojara y su corazón se sobresaltara.

-¡Sesshomaru!- exclamo arrebolada, mientras se separaba del ambarino.

-¿Qué? Tú querías saber- murmuro con una sonrisa de lado.

Kagome sonrió, se lanzó hacia él, rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos.

-Gracias, Sesshomaru. Y bienvenido.

Él solo correspondió el abrazo, estuvo dos años fuera del país en una gira, y volvió este día por una razón.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Kagome.

"_Supe que tú eras mía desde que te vi"._

**¿Y qué tal? Si la personalidad de Sessho mengua un poco aquí pero es porque él ya había convivido mucho con ella en el pasado. Este escrito era originalmente un FF pero decidí convertirlo en un one-shot. **

**Por si hay alguna duda lo que le dice Sesshomaru al oído a Kagome es lo que este entre comillas y en cursiva al final. **

**Alguna duda o aclaración yo se las hare llegar. **

**¡SORPRESA! Si alguna está interesada (o) en saber cómo se conocieron antes de este escrito, con gusto subiere el FF. Pero solo si la mayoría lo quiere asi.**

**Bueno gracias por adelantado a sus reviews.**

**FiraLili**


End file.
